The proposed studies are a continuation of our work on the effects of alcohol consumption on the physiology and biochemistry of the heart. The experiments proposed for 1981-82 include studies to determine the effects of exposure of the whole heart to acetaldehyde and ethanol in vitro. Hemodynamic function during exposure to the agents as well as function of various cardiac subcellular components after exposure to the agents will be studied.